Didn't I Just Say No?
by Everlane
Summary: This is what happens when you get over your crush. Once you finally turn your back and move on, they come chasing you at the wrong time.


**Didn't I Just Say No?**

* * *

Waiting tables wasn't her cup of tea, but if Rachel Barbra Berry had to do it to pay the excess tuition she owed each semester, then so be it.

There was never a normal day at the 27 Mix. Like when the occasional newbie spills wine on the gray carpet, or when a perverted customer gropes her bottom. And don't even remind her of the day when the adorable kid vomited all over her last week.

Her life was busy, plain and simple. Which meant that she had no time for any distractions. She's even made it clear to her fathers who never seemed to listen to her, especially when it came to a certain lawyer.

"When are you going to notice that I'm sitting right here?"

"When you're out of my sight."

It was almost closing time, and the place had yet to be empty. Her warm brown eyes were pinpointed on the glass she wiped with a rag, pretending that the woman who nursed a glass of some concoction in front of her didn't exist.

This was quite a story. One she had no interest in telling or even remembering how long the story took. It was bad enough that this woman managed to persuade her fathers into finding her, but it was another thing when she refused to forget their so called history.

"You'll still see me during Christmas when you come back home."

"Not if I convince my dads to kick you out." She snapped.

Santana smiled. "I don't think they'd want to get rid of a rich lawyer."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care, Santana."

Her chin rose momentarily before snapping back down. Her old crush was still gorgeous, especially in that tank top adorned with a jade pendant held up by leather straps around her neck. Her raven hair falling over her tanned shoulders was a plus along with the package.

She looked up again. "Don't you have someplace to go?"

"Nope. I'm not going anywhere till I get your number."

"That's not going to happen."

Rachel scowled, her suspicions keening over the edge at the low tone of the woman's voice as her eyes narrowed.

_Oh you've got to be kidding me._

"You wouldn't dare."

Santana smirked. "Watch me."

Her face paled when Santana's glass was abandoned on the counter. Over the soft music of Adele pouring her heart out_, _the woman strode over to the stage and grabbed the lonely microphone. Murmurs and loud noises died down when everyone turned in their seats to watch Santana speak.

"Evening." She cleared her throat. "I wanna say something about her – the one standing over there with the high ponytail and black shirt." Rachel's cheeks burned when eyes turned on her.

_Shit!_

"You see everyone, I need to get Rachel's number." Santana chirped, her voice loud and clear while a man hissed at his friend to shut up.

"And until I get her number, you guys aren't going home,"

This was some joke, she was sure of it. But apparently, it didn't seem to be when blinds fell over windows and a dozen waiters and waitresses locked the doors to prevent any escape. She'll never underestimate this woman again.

A dark haired boy who looked nothing more than thirteen shot up from his seat and pointed a finger in Santana's direction.

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

His mother yanked him down before smacking his head with her notebook. Chaos ensued in the restaurant along with the boy's howl. People shouted and yelled at the awfully calm woman who decided to sit on the edge of the stage in utter silence. If this was on a movie, it would have been comical, but Rachel was being embarrassed over here and yelled at. That was so not funny.

"Ey!" Someone hollered over the noise.

She scowled at a man who resembled her dad except for his bald head. _"What?"_

"Give her your number!" A woman who was most likely his wife said over his shoulder. "It's your fault my man can't go to work, you little bitch! Do something!"

"_I'm not giving her my number!"_

She had to yell to be heard, but that didn't help calm the mood. The other waiters soon began to fidget by the locked windows and doors, some of them scrambling out the way when a pot bellied CEO of some company rang the manager Danny's neck.

An old man soon made his way over to the counter amid the noises, with his familiar kind face. The one and only Tony Gravano gave her a grandfatherly smile. He was always polite and respectful, often giving her tips larger than her own pay. It was always a blessing to have extra cash on her.

"Looks like she ain't quitting, huh?"

Rachel scoffed, watching Santana wink at her. "She never quits."

"Fill me in, I got all night."

She prepared the man a glass of wine, amidst the chaos and the people yelling at her not too far away. "So why not give her your number?"

"She's my friend's ex." She muttered. "And she's a serial dater."

"Ah. Afraid to get your heart broken."

She smiled. "You can say that."

He took a swig of his drink, took out his glass for another. Rachel poured some more in, watching the people argue amongst themselves. Santana sat quietly on the platform, gracing her with a soft smile. She rolled her eyes. _This is what happens when you get over your crush. They come chasing you just when you're done fawning over them. _"What's the story behind you two anyways?"

"Well for one," She poured another glass. "She acted as if I never existed in high school and freshman year in college. And now all of a sudden, I'm the woman of her dreams, manipulating my parents with her wealth just to get in touch with me."

"Once you got over her."

"Exactly."

He smirked. "You sure not once you _thought _you got over her?"

She paused, glaring at the old man chuckling at her. She looked the the staff, who were helpless holding people against their will. "If I were you, I'd find out how much she wants me." He took a swig. "'Cause it isn't everyday you find the perfect match with the perfect stash, you know what I mean?"

She rolled her eyes.

_You mean money._

_Fine. _She was going to do it, and then ignore the woman's calls. She stalked over to the middle of the room, finding her way towards Santana.

That devilish smirk on her lips was annoying, and it felt good wiping it off the woman's face when she pulled her into a deep kiss. The shouting and fighting died down, as the customers watched the two women. Rachel pulled back, then said, "I'll give you my number, if you stop bothering me."

As soon as she said it, the crowd erupted in cheers, as if they won a victory in a game. A baby clapped loudly in his father's arms. Santana stole her lips again, clutching the back of her head as she delve in. In packs, the crowd rushed out of restaurant, emptying out of the building in mere seconds. Mr. Gravano was the last to leave, casting the now busy couple a warm gaze before he left.

He wasn't surprised much when he met Rachel again a few years later, with one hell of a ring on her finger.

* * *

**Note:** I'm still going over my stories. I just completed chapter five of The Sun Goes Out. But now I'd like for your input, especially for The Sun Goes Out. If you have any suggestions or ideas you might like to see, feel free to mention them. And this goes for all my WIP (in progress) stories! Have a great weekend, and hope you comment on this!


End file.
